Regreso
by Painet
Summary: -Te extrañaba- Fue lo único que salio de su boca con voz profunda y grave envuelta en tono de deseo, antes de que aprisionara su cintura y presionara sus labios contra los de la joven... Drabble--Cada cap un OneShot---
1. Vestido Negro

Nótese que es lime NO lemon…

Hola hola!! pues aquí esta un fic que salio de tanto estar escuchando canciones que tratan de caricias y amor y besos y pasión y no se que tantas cosas mas jeje. Espero les guste por que a mí en lo personal me agrado como quedo la cosa.

Lo que mas me gusto es que (creo yo) muestro a Tenten un poquito mas oscura de lo que es en realidad por que manipula a Neji (yo también quiero XD) pero una cosa es lo que según yo escribí y otra como lo lean así que aquí se los dejo n,n

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me desperté, miré a mí alrededor para tratar de convencerme que lo que paso anoche fue solo un sueño, pero es imposible, he despertado de nuevo en la placentera prisión de tus brazos. ¿Cuándo caí en tus redes? No lo sé, y aun que así fuera no lo cambiaría, no cambiaría este tormento por nada del mundo, por que efectivamente, amarte fue, es y seguramente seguirá siendo el peor tormento que me perseguirá toda mi vida.

Sigo ensimismado en mis pensamientos hasta que tus suaves y a la vez peligrosos labios comienzan a hablar

- Neji

Tu voz suena a inocencia que me parece seductora más sé muy bien que debajo de ese tono hay maldad, que es irresistible, una combinación mortal. Tu maldad se manifiesta en la manera como me usas, por que esa es la verdad, me utilizas, me manipulas a tu antojo, haces lo que quieres de mi por que sabes la manera. Te gusta sentir que tienes poder y conmigo tienes eso y más.  
No te respondo. En lugar de eso comienzo a sellar tu boca con mis besos, es inevitable.

- Neji

Vuelves a decir entrecortadamente en cada oportunidad que tienes cuando me separo un poco de ti. Ahora te beso con mas insistencia que antes y empiezo a recorrer de nuevo tu adictivo cuerpo, quito la estorbosa sábana y contemplo la abrumante belleza de tu ser, si bien muchas veces te he visto desnuda, cada vez que vuelvo a hacerlo renuevas esta pasión que me desgarra por dentro.

¿Será cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué una mujer que sabe utilizar su gracia es más poderosa que un hombre armado? Creo que si, ante mi esta la prueba, que eres tú, y la situación la respalda pues aquí estamos, tú y yo en la misma habitación, compartiendo la misma cama y yo abrazándote, haciéndote mía.  
Quien diría que YO, el hombre más orgulloso, frío, estoico, calculador, YO alguien que jamás sería capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos, si es que los tuviera, como una vez tú misma me lo dijiste. Ahora es el mismo que cae rendido a tus pies cada vez que quieres, que con solo una mirada, un beso, una palabra, cumplo todos y cada uno de tus caprichos, ya sea seguir o detenerme, lo que sea que digas lo hago.  
Aun que debo admitir que nada me cuesta cumplir tu voluntad al contrario, me fascina, puesto que todos tus deseos acaban en el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Pero debo narrar como terminamos en esta situación, todo empezó cuando…

xxxx Flash Back xxxx

Entre en el gran y elegante salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de la aldea con todos sus pobladores y algunos importantes invitados de otros lugares , no quería venir pero tuve que hacerlo debido a la posición que desempeño en el clan

- "Debes ir en representación de la familia Hyuga, nuestro clan debe hacer acto de presencia, esa fiesta es una importante reunión donde podrías entablar conversaciones con las personas de mas alto rango que mas tarde podrían servirte muy bien para entrar a la patrulla ANBU como tanto deseas"

Estas fueron las palabras exactas de mi tío antes de mandarme para acá

- Hmp- reí burlonamente por lo bajo en la entrada del recinto. Como si yo necesitara contactos para entrar en ANBU

Mi tío no tenía otra excusa más idiota para convencerme de venir, y la verdad es que no lo hizo, solo fingí aceptar su propuesta por que recordé que ibas a estar aquí.  
Recorría lentamente el lugar con la mirada, había demasiada gente pero no iba a ser un impedimento para buscarte, volteé a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, observé los pocos rincones que estaban a mi alcance, nada, no te vi pero eso no quería decir que no estuvieras. Mi cuerpo, movido por la insistente necesidad de verte, comenzó a bajar las escaleras para hundirme en el mar de gente que había y empecé a caminar entre las múltiples cámaras unidas al salón principal.  
En verdad era una construcción grande llevaba 6 cámaras y ni rastro de ti, mi esperanza se apagaba lentamente por el pensamiento de tu ausencia. Pero luego te encontré, en la 7 habitación. Hubiera sido mejor no hallarte.

Desde que entre en ese recinto mi mirada fue inmediatamente atraída por ti, estabas sentada ligeramente de lado, pero lo suficiente para que yo notara la elegante y provocante abierta que iba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, en el lado derecho de tu vestido dejando ver parte de tu estilizada pierna. Tan loco por ti me tenías que solo ver esta imagen me maravillaba, no estaba preparado para lo siguiente. Volteaste hacía mi y te levantaste de tu asiento lentamente, te quedaste parada esperando que fuera hacía ti, lo hubiera hecho al instante si no hubiera sido por que tu belleza me paralizó. El fino vestido negro que portabas se acoplaba perfectamente a tu cuerpo.  
Lucías simplemente hermosa, el castaño pelo suelto enmarcando tu rostro, tus ojos oscuros mirándome insistentes, tus labios entreabiertos como para decirme algo, tu exquisito cuello adornado por una pieza de joyería que yo muy bien conocía, pues era un obsequio mío, bajando un poco más podía ver tus hombros al desnudo, mis ojos se extasiaban de solo mirar tu piel descubierta, pero pronto se acabó el gusto, los delgados tirantes de tu vestido interrumpieron mi travesía, tome el camino por uno de ellos y lo seguí hasta que se perdió donde empezaba el escote. Apenado por mi pensamiento, aparte unos segundos la mirada para regresarla a ti. Tu estrecha cintura se acentuaba por el vestido, siguiéndole las caderas para terminar en tus piernas. Bendita maldición la que tenía frente a mis ojos.

- Buenas noches Neji- dijiste, sacándome del hipnotismo de tu cuerpo para caer en el de tu voz

- Tenten- respondí en forma de cortesía

- Te presento a Argus, es capitán de escuadrón en la patrulla ANBU- nos presentó, yo ni siquiera había notado al sujeto

- Hyuga Neji- le tendí la mano

- Corban Argus - la estrechó

- Neji pronto se unirá a las fuerzas, me pareció bien que se conocieran un poco antes de trabajar juntos

- he escuchado mucho sobre tu clan, pero más sobre el gran prodigio y orgullo del mismo, estoy seguro de que tu presencia en la patrulla será muy útil- se escucho un poco forzado en las palabras, tal vez era rivalidad

- …- no le contesté

- y también sería muy útil una dama como tu, con tus habilidades sería un gusto tenerte en mi escuadrón, si quieres te puedo ayudar- con esto que dijo quedó afirmado, era rivalidad

- gracias- dijo con dificultad. Ella no necesitaba esa clase de ayuda- de hecho, ya fui aceptada- Le habló con cierto enojo controlado

- eso es genial, ¿se puede saber a que sector te asignaron? Tal vez podríamos hacer algunos cambios para estar juntos

- no lo creo- interrumpí- en cuanto entre a las fuerzas, estará en mi equipo- hablé como si defendiera algo que era mío… y así era, ella era mía. Se que puedo sonar posesivo, pero no soporto la idea de que Tenten este con otro

- no me lo tomes a mal pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que en cuanto entres te nombrarán capitán?

- Las mismas razones que tuvieron para nombrarte a ti, no luces mayor que nosotros y tampoco se ve que tengas mucha experiencia en ANBU, eso quiere decir que en cuanto entraste te dieron el mando

- muy observador- me dijo con desdén, se dio cuenta que conmigo ahí no podría intentar nada con Tenten- aún siendo así, para cuando entres, ya estaremos en el mismo equipo y ahí mi "amigo", no podrás hacer nada- le iba a contestar diciéndole unas cuantas cosas que no le iban a gustar pero te me adelantaste

-lamento decepcionarlos a ambos pero soy lo tan hábil como ustedes, lo suficiente coma para que me hayan dado mi propio escuadrón, así que ya dejen esta tonta pelea, solo están llenando el cuarto de testosterona con su discusión, como si pretendiéndome me fueran a tener en su equipo- nos calló a los dos, se escuchaba entre molesta y halagada, por mí claro, ese estúpido no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

- por lo menos ninguno tendrá la ventaja- dijo sonriente en son de burla hacía mí

- hmp, por favor- le devolví con una sonrisa sarcástica y arrogante, no lo pude evitar, aquel idiota pensaba que estaba compitiendo con uno más de los pretendientes de Tenten, si supiera que yo había pasado de eso hace mucho tiempo.  
El hombre no dijo nada, no podía decir nada

- ya que todo quedó aclarado- se dirigió al imbécil- no me queda nada más que decirte que pases buenas noches- se despidió amable pero cortadamente, luego pasó en medio de nosotros dirigiéndose al salón principal dejando, a su paso, una estela con un agradable y excitante aroma.

- como te podrás dar cuenta, tengo que retirarme, no puedo hacerla esperar, nos vemos… "amigo"- no me pude contener, mis palabras fueron demasiado cortantes, incluso para ser yo, pero es que estos malditos celos me hacen ser otro

Te seguí hasta que salimos a la sala principal

- Tenten- te llamé pero no volteabas

-Tenten- insistí, no me gusta que me ignoren, y menos tú - ¿estas molesta?- al fin giraste

- si, y bien sabes por que

- ¿por hacerle saber a ese idiota que eres mía?

- para empezar no soy tuya, no soy una propiedad, y segundo ya te he dicho muchas veces que no es necesario que le digas a cada hombre que conozco que tenemos una relación- me contestó muy seria, luego dio media vuelta para seguir su camino

- se que no eres de mi propiedad- me puse enfrente de ti obstruyéndote el paso- y por eso mismo es necesario que le haga saber a cada imbécil que se te acerca que ya tienes compromiso, nada más se acercan con oscuras intenciones… no lo puedo permitir y menos soportar

-¿de cuando acá tan celoso?- cruzó los brazos y enarcó una ceja

- no lo estoy - bufé y mentí, con que yo supiera que estaba celoso bastaba

- como digas- se burló y paso por un lado mío con intenciones de alejarse, más yo no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir así que la tome firme y delicadamente por la cintura

- ¿sabías que estas siendo muy posesivo?- su mirada me desafiaba

- ¿sabías que te ves muy atractiva con ese vestido?- le dije con deseo al tiempo que la acercaba más a mí

- …- se relajó, ya no estaba molesta al parecer que la halagara le gustaba demasiado

- así que capitana de escuadrón ¿no?- pregunté mientras la guiaba al cuarto debajo de las escaleras que por su ubicación casi nadie estaba ahí, un buen lugar para alejarse de la reunión

- si- contestó y recorrió la habitación con la mirada- acabas de decir que todos se me acercan con oscuras intenciones y eres el que me trae aquí- dijo al notar que la única pareja que estaba se retiraba

- es solo para apartarme de la gente- fui sincero

- eso dijiste la vez pasada- no me creyó

- y a ti también te gustó- respondí y sonreí al recordar aquel momento

- cierto- sonrió, también se le vino a la mente aquella vez

- ahora si ¿me vas a decir por que estabas hablando con ese idiota?- me senté en el mullido sillón

- por que me pareció buena idea que conocieras al menos a un capitán- se sentó a mi lado- ya que en cuanto entres es seguro que te darán ese puesto y mientras más rápido conozcas a los diferentes líderes, mejor y una cosa más… YO decido con quien hablar

- no necesito conocerlos, ya sabré como son cuando trabaje con ellos- ignore tu último comentario

- obstinado, pero cuando tengas que hacer una importante misión con un equipo de más categoría que el escuadrón que te asignarán, no sabrás a quien elegir

- se por quien empezar- la miré fijamente

- ¿y después?

- esto- la besé súbitamente aprisionándola contra mí

- ese "después" no- pudo decir cuando finalmente se apartó un poco de mi boca más no de mi cuerpo- después de mí ¿a quién elegirás?

- no importa tu y yo somos suficientes- la volví a besar esta vez con más pasión

- Neji estamos en…- intentó pararme, pero su voz entrecortada y su cuerpo deseoso nada más me provocaban

- y eso que- la interrumpí entre besos

- alguien…- recorría su espalda con mis manos- puede…- baje a sus piernas, bueno una de ellas debido a la posición que teníamos (estaban sentados XD) - entrar y…- subí al muslo- vernos y- volví a su cintura -Neji- dijo con dulce reproche

- hmp- me aparté contra mi voluntad sentándome en la orilla opuesta a donde estaba ella. Deje de verla, no por que estuviera molesto, respeto su decisión; no la veía por que solo eso me bastaba para volver a besarla

- …- no decía nada, entonces la observé y pude ver el deseo en sus ojos, pasión y amor combinados en su mirada. Sus rosados labios un poco hinchados por el contacto de hace un momento, un tirante caído y su vestido desarreglado fueron los detonantes de la situación que siguió.

Apresuradamente volví a ella, la tome en mis brazos y pude sentir como se estremecía. Nuestros besos y caricias subieron rápidamente la temperatura de la elegante sala donde estábamos. Deguste su cuello, hombros, el nacimiento de sus pechos, todo lo que su estorboso vestido me permitía. Cortos y quedos sonidos salían de sus exquisitos labios y podía sentir sus traviesas manos deslizándose por mi pecho y espalda, estaba tan ansiosa como yo. Comencé a subir lentamente por su suave pierna y mis dedos se perdieron por debajo del vestido, subiéndolo poco a poco.

- Neji- pronunciaste levemente entre los casi inaudibles gemidos, sonreí, que bien se escucha mi nombre cuando lo dices.

Estábamos perdidos en esa adictiva muestra de afecto, o por lo menos eso creía yo por que de un momento a otro me apartaste y te levantaste del sillón, te arreglaste el vestido, acomodaste tu cabello y caminaste a la puerta. No entendí

- aquí no- fue lo único que dijiste antes de salir y lanzaste una mirada seductora

Ahora entendía por que paraste las cosas abruptamente, lo que no me quedaba claro era por qué eras tan cruel conmigo. Pudiste haberlo dicho cuando me alejé y nos hubiéramos retirado de la fiesta, pero no, en vez de eso, me provocas y luego me dejas con este maldito deseo de ti.  
Salí del cuarto lo más rápido que mi cuerpo lo permitió y te vi subiendo las escaleras, te seguí y salimos de la fiesta sin ser notados.

Afuera la noche estaba más oscura que otras haciendo que la estrellas lucieran más luminosas y se reflejaban en el agua de la fuente del lugar. La agradable brisa movía las copas de los árboles del gran y solitario jardín que teníamos que atravesar para salir completamente de la propiedad.  
Caminaba a tu lado, esperando que dijeras algo, una disculpa por haberme encendido y luego haberme dejado con el deseo estaría muy bien, pero nada, no decías absolutamente nada

-hmp- me quejé

-¿Qué pasa?- paraste para preguntar y fingiste no saber nada del asunto

- …- no te contesté, no hacía falta, sabías a lo que me refería

- ¿nada?- enarcaste una ceja y se te dibujó una sonrisa retadora, esperabas que respondiera - entonces sigamos- caminaste delante de mí, te deje ir unos cuantos pasos en lo que admiraba tu cuerpo. Luego te alcance y te obligué a verme jalándote gentilmente del brazo mientras que con mi mano libre aprisionaba tu estrecha cintura contra mí para mantenerte cerca, no te dejaba moverte. Tus ojos pedían una explicación y yo comencé a darla en forma de roces entre nuestros labios.

- que aquí no- se "quejo"- por que alguien podría…

-¿alguien?- te interrumpí- Es muy temprano para que alguien salga de la fiesta y muy tarde para que alguien llegue, el jardín estará solo un par de horas más

- tienes razón- acercaste peligrosamente su rostro al mío, pensé que al fin te había convencido- pero aquí no- se alejó- ¿no puedes esperar algunos minutos en lo que llegamos a tu departamento? De verdad que nunca pensé que el frío y calculador Neji Hyuga pudiera ser tan impaciente- sonreíste divertida al contrario de mí que estaba hecho un nudo de pasión por ti

- hmp- te solté y fije mi vista en cualquier otra cosa que no fueras tú, algo que resultaba demasiado difícil

- ahora vamos antes de que ya no me quede más autocontrol- admitiste que estabas en la misma situación que yo. Me tomaste del brazo y salimos del lugar, solo faltaba llegar a mi departamento.

--

Tiempo después de estar caminando en silencio por las oscuras calles llegamos hasta mi dirección. En todo el trayecto mi mente estuvo obsesionada por una idea, mi corazón ardía y la llama era deliciosa.

Abrí la puerta y te deje pasar, la cerré detrás de mí

- ¿subimos?- te escuche decir

- después de ti- me coloqué al lado de la escalera, subiste y te seguí.

Ya estando arriba no me diste ni oportunidad de hablar o hacer otra cosa, me tomaste del saco y me acercaste a ti para besarme con desesperación, yo te correspondía con la misma intensidad haciendo de aquel roce una guerra entre nuestras lenguas.  
Comenzaste a quitarme la parte de arriba de mi traje, aflojaste mi corbata y abriste los botones de mi camisa y todo mientras el beso duraba, eres muy hábil. Pero yo no me quedaba atrás, baje el cierre que estaba en la espalda, agarre los tirantes y los deslice por tus brazos, luego empecé a quitarte el vestido, bajándolo lentamente tocando todo lo que dejaba al descubierto. Escuche unos leves gemidos.  
Abandone tus labios para probar tu cuello de nuevo, seguí bajando hasta llegar a tus pechos, pero aún no los podía degustar libremente, había una segunda barrera debajo de tu estorboso vestido y era tu lencería, que debo hacer énfasis en esto por que con esas oscuras prendas lucias provocativa y tentadora, si es que se puede más. Seguí paseando mis labios por cuello, hombros, boca, y lo que podía de tus pechos.  
El vestido estaba en tus caderas, lo deslicé. En un movimiento brusco y rápido te apresé contra la pared y mi cuerpo y coloque una de tus piernas alrededor de mi torso, ya desnudo por tus diestras manos, mientras tocaba tu muslo y trasero.

Yo seguía en mi tarea cuando me di cuenta que tenías problemas para quitarme el cinto, te ayude sacándomelo yo mismo, luego me desabrochaste el pantalón y lo bajaste, yo nada más me lo saqué de los pies para que ya no me estorbara. Ya no estábamos iguales, a mi solo me quedaba la ropa interior inferior y a ti te quedaban las dos, no era justo. Intenté quitarte el sostén, muy difícil, en todas las veces que hemos estado juntos no he aprendido como deshacerme de el. Lo iba a rasgar con delicadeza (XD rasgar con delicadeza jeje) pero te adelantaste a mis intenciones y lo desabrochaste con mucha facilidad, la prenda cayó al piso dejando al descubierto tus pechos que inmediatamente empecé a tocar y saborear. Comenzaste a emitir sonidos más fuertes y eso me provocaba más. Regrese a tu boca y te adueñaste de mi cuello, nos besamos con locura mientras que yo podía sentir tus desnudos atributos contra mi pecho, no lo soporté más, te levante por las caderas y me acerque a mi cuarto, la abriste haciendo tu mano hacia atrás y entramos luego, con tu pierna que estaba enredada en mí, la cerraste detrás de nosotros para poder entregarnos por completo.

xxxx Fin Flash Back xxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde- mi mente estuvo… es una frase del libro Sinuhé el Egipcio

¿Notaron que en todo el fic nada más una vez sale la palabra amor? Es por que esta historia fue puro deseo carnal jojo aun que no se dejen llevar por eso, también se quieren

Y para los que me respondieron lo de los song fics (que se les agradece muuucho) preguntaba por que hace tiempo me tope con una autora que tenía de este tipo de fics y después los cancelo por que le dijeron en los comentarios que en las reglas de la página estaba estrictamente prohibido utilizar letras de canciones, pero es otra historia.  
Se suponía que este iba a ser song fic pero debido a que hay muchas canciones que podrían ser de esta historia, preferí dejarlo solo como one shot.

Camara!! Y gracias por leer n,n


	2. Regreso

HOLA a todos!

Hace como dos días me dije que tenía que seguir mis fics, me puse a buscarlos entre tanta pedacería que tengo y me encontré con este y pues de una vez lo terminé jajaja  
Después de no se cuantos meses de ausencia les traigo un drabble, espero les guste, a mi me agradó y por eso lo subí XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En aquella sombría noche solo la tenue luz de la luna alumbraba y se filtraba por la delicada cortina que separaba el pequeño balcón de la recamara.

Debido a que las noches de verano eran, en su mayoría, calurosas, el bien delineado cuerpo de la chica solo estaba cubierto por un delicado vestido de delgada y fresca tela, dejando entre ver por el tejido la tersa piel.

La noche era perfectamente apacible, pero algo en el ambiente sugería que ya no lo sería más. Una agradable brisa entró gentilmente al cuarto, pasando primero por la cortina moviéndola levemente a su paso, para luego llegar al lugar donde la joven descansaba y, envolviéndola en un abrazo de deliciosa frescura, ocasiono que ésta cambiara de posición de una acostada boca arriba a una en la que su cintura y caderas se acentuaban elegantemente por la ligera rotación que había hecho. Ahora dormía dándole la espalda a la brisa y el balcón.

De pronto, bajo la leve luz apareció una segunda silueta, fuera de la habitación, estática detrás de la cortina. Se trataba sin lugar a dudas de un varón debido a la musculatura y complexión que poseía.

El hombre al fin se movió, caminó sin titubeos a la recamara retirando con un ligero movimiento de mano la cortina al tiempo que con la otra se quitaba algo del rostro: una máscara, que la dejo caer silenciosamente en un punto cualquiera del suelo.

Al llegar al lecho donde la bella joven descansaba, paró en seco totalmente abrumado por la hermosura de aquella perfecta fémina.  
Como hipnotizado por algún extraño hechizo, recorría la figura de la joven con la mirada. Cada curva, cada fina facción de su cuerpo estaba siendo grabada eternamente en la memoria masculina.

Aún no lograba digerir la hermosa vista cuando su cuerpo, movido por la fascinación del deseo, rozaba delicadamente el brazo desnudo de la joven.  
Estaba más que dispuesto a recorrer toda la figura tocándola suavemente dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, algo totalmente inusual para el y su personalidad pero que solo ella podría hacer que sucediera.

La firme mano del varón descendía por el brazo para perderse en la cintura y llegar a la cadera.

-Creí que llegarías en dos días más

Se escucho la agradable voz femenina eliminando el silencio y frenando al joven.-La leve luminosidad nada más alcanzaba para delinear las siluetas y uno que otro rayo dejaba ver algunos rasgos.- Ella se giró y quedó debajo de una mirada insistente que la hacía estremecer cada vez que la veía.

-Te extrañaba

Confesó mirándola desde arriba directamente a los ojos. Eso fue lo único que salio de su boca con voz profunda y grave envuelta en tono de deseo, antes de que aprisionara su cintura y presionara sus labios contra los de la joven.

-¿y eso… es suficiente… para…?- no pudo continuar, el beso se tornó más efusivo obligándola a callar.  
Después del indefinido tiempo en el que estuvieron envueltos en esa muestra de cariño se separaron a penas unos milímetros, pero la mano seguía abrazándola.

- Contesta: ¿que me extrañes es suficiente para traer corriendo tiempo extra a todo tu escuadrón?-Pregunto sonriente al citar aquellas palabras puesto que no era muy común escucharle decir palabras de afecto

-¿Te parece poco? No verte, sentirte, tocarte ni aspirar tu aroma es la peor tortura que jamás hubiera imaginado- Hacía mucho que no veía a su pareja y parecer cursi era lo menos que le importaba en ese momento.

- Yo también te extrañé- dijo un poco angustiada al recordar lo que sintió en el tiempo de su ausencia pues, como había dicho, fue una tortura.  
El hombre tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la joven y en un susurro contestó.

-Lo sé… además después de tres meses de misión ellos también querían volver, y aunque no fuera así… yo soy el líder- apareció una ligera sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que su compañera lo imitara. Al ver esa expresión, que tanto había ansiado volver a ver, no pudo soportar las ganas de besarla y al estarlo haciendo no aguantó el deseo de tenerla.

- ¿Y cómo te fue en la misión?- pregunto mientras lo alejaba un poco para sentarse en la cama, y sintió como el brazo del joven se enredó alrededor suyo.

- No te desvíes del tema- se acercó a ella con una mirada llena de pasión y la voz ronca de deseo.

- No lo hago, nada más quiero saber como te fue- le sonrió.

- Para que preguntas si ya sabes que lo hice bien- hablaba en lo que su mirada se deleitaba con el contraste de la piel y la luminosidad de la luna: simplemente lucía exquisita.

- Tienes demasiado ego Neji Hyuga- acarició el rostro de su amante.

- Es confianza- comenzó a desabrocharse el chaleco característico del uniforme ANBU.

- Espera- aparto con sus manos las del joven- yo lo hago- le quito la prenda. Neji capturó el cuello de la chica y comenzó a degustarlo- ¿Qué no estas cansado?- pregunto complacida por el gesto.

- Para ti, nunca- bajo los tirantes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero les haya gustado kmara :D

**Yuuhi3**: gracias por la buena critica. Este no tiene lime pero espero que igualmente te haya agradado

**Cullen's Style**: mmm buena pregunta esa de por que es Neji tan impaciente? mmmmm... no lo se XD nada mas que se me figura que así podría ser poniéndolo en la situación en la que estuvo, es que que es eso de prenderlo (por así decirlo) y luego "cortarle la inspiración" jejeje, Se me hace que en este también se ve impaciente pero mucho menos que en el pasado... Quiero un Edward, un Emmet y un James y ya de pasadita pues un Jacob XD!! Tú sabes a lo que me refiero jajajaja

**sakkiuchiha**: gracias por el animo :D este drabble no suelta tanta pasión como el anterior pero tu decides si te gusta o no

**azumi hyuga**: jajajajaja creo q si se me olvido poner que se querían, que no nada más era lujura pero estaba tan entrada describiendo las cosas que ese detalle se me pasó totalmente, y en esta historia tampoco lo puse explícitamente "se aman" pero se nota XD

**mona hyuga****:** orale!! Hasta andan recomendando mis historias XD gracias a ti por el comentario y mándale un saludo a tu amiga de mi parte :D (no se quien es, si no le agradecería jeje) como ya puse se me pasó poner que se querían

**Himawary:** que bueno que te haya gustado el fic anterior y espero este no sea la excepción. Y si, tienes muuucha razón: Neji es sexy XD... yo tampoco había conocido a alguien que leyera Sinuhé El Egipcio y me da gusto encontrarte XD el libro esta bien chido y ADORO el final y mas aún su vida, toda llena de tragedias pero muy interesante. Debo decirte que al principio Nefernefer (creo que así se escribe) me pareció odiosa luego, por alguna extraña razón, me cayó bien jajajajaja me gusto cuando Sinuhé encontró a Minea ahí tiradilla sin vida y la muerte de Merit oooooh que gran asesinato jojojo... No pretendo asustarte con mi gusto por la matanza es solo que me gusta la tragedia XD ¿a ti que fue lo que mas te gusto?


End file.
